Original Destiny
by Rubis-Martin-Story
Summary: Elena Pierce est une jeune femme très belle, intelligente et sensible. Elle a une sœur jumelle : Katherine Pierce et un frère : Jérémy Pierce. Lors de sa première année de Lycée, Elena rencontrera une jeune fille de son âge et d'une extrême beauté : Rebekah Mickaelson. Mais un secret lie Rebekah, c'est un vampire.


**Disclamer : Rebekah appartient à Elena et Elena appartient à Rebekah et je ne me fait pas de tune sur cette fiction. **

**Note de l'auteur : Voici ma deuxième fiction sur TVD mais cette fois sur le couple Rebekah/Elena . Bonne lecture. **

Le matin venait de se lever sur Mystics Falls. Une jeune fille se réveilla sur une chanson rock et se leva de son lit en souriant. Elle se dirigea vers son miroir et se regarda, choisit des vêtements à mettre et alla se changer. Après un certain temps, elle revient dans sa chambre et tomba nez à nez avec :

-Katherine?!

-Salut Elena! Sourit la jumelle de celle-ci.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou dans ma chambre? Demanda Elena intriguée

-C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Et nous sommes...

-Dans la même classe, je sais. Soupira Elena. C'est au moins la millième fois que tu me le rabâche.

-Oui, mais je suis contente, on va pouvoir faire tourner les profs en bourrique. Sourit malicieusement Katherine.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel et eut un petit sourire. Elle détourna sa sœur et alla dans le salon. La, Jérémy faisait le petit-déjeuner.

-Salut, Jér. Sourit Elena.

-Bonjour, Elena. Dit Jérémy en lui rendant son sourire.

-C'est quoi aujourd'hui?

-Omelette et Bacon. Sourit son petit frère.

-Mh, mon plat préféré. Dit Elena en se léchant les lèvres.

Jérémy rigola devant le comportement enfantin de sa sœur de 17 ans et allait lui dire quelque chose quand Katherine appela Elena.

-Elena, tu peut venir m'aider à choisir une tenue. Demanda Katherine.

Elena soupira et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. La, elle la trouva avec une montagne de fringue sur son lit. Elle sourit à la vue d'une Katherine complétement perdue et ne sachant quoi mettre.

-Je ne m'aurais jamais imaginer que la grande Katherine aurait besoin de moi pour s'habillé. Se moqua Elena

-Arrête de te moquer de moi et aide moi s'il-te-plait. Répliqua Katherine exaspérée.

-D'accord. Sourit Elena

Elena fouilla dans la montagne de vêtements et prit une robe noir avec de la dentelle rouge vif à certain endroit.

-Met ça c'est sexy. Sourit Elena.

Katherine prit la robe et embrassa sa sœur.

-Merci, Petite sœur. Sourit Katherine.

-Aller va la mettre je t'attend.

Katherine esquissa et alla se changer. Elle revint après un certain temps avec la robe sur elle. Elena n'avait pas chaumé. Katherine été magnifique avec cette robe.

-Tu est magnifique. Sourit Elena.

-Merci. Dit Katherine en lui rendant son sourire.

Les sœurs descendirent dans le salon, mangèrent et allèrent au Lycée pour leur première année ensemble Katherine été plus âgée que sa sœur mais elle avait demandé à être avec é c'est un grand mot, je dirais plutôt obligée. Devant chez elle, une voiture l'es attendait. Jérémy été dedans. Il fit signe à ces sœurs pour qu'elles le rejoignent et elles montèrent ensemble dans la décapotable noir de leur frère. Arrivé au bahut, Elena et Katherine allèrent en direction de leur salle de classe quand Elena rentra dans une jeune femme blonde. Celle-ci été accompagnée d'une autre fille métisse de peau et d'une beauté éblouissante. Mais ce qui se voyait le plus chez elles s'était leurs yeux doré.

-Ah, désolé de t'être rentré dedans. S'excusa Elena.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Sourit la blonde. Pourrais-je savoir le prénom de la magnifique personne qui m'est rentré dedans ? Répliqua-t-elle ensuite, avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je m'appelle Elena. Dit celle-ci en lui souriant.

-Et moi Katherine. Sourit la jumelle de l'autre brune.

-Elena et Katherine? Ce sont de beau prénoms. Dit la blonde.

-Merci et vous comment vous appelez vous? Demanda Katherine.

-Moi c'est Caroline et elle s'est …

-Je suis Bonnie. Coupa la métisse.

-Nous sommes sœur. Répliqua Caroline.

-Nous aussi.

-On l'aurait devinée. Sourit Bonnie.

Les quatre jeunes filles rigolèrent et discutèrent.

-Il se fait tard, dans qu'elle classe êtes-vous? Demanda Elena.

-On est en première année. Sourit Caroline.

-Nous aussi. Dit Elena.

-On sera peut être dans la même classe. Répliqua Katherine.

-Oui, nous l'espérons. Sourit Caroline.

Après des au revoir, les filles se séparèrent. Katherine et Elena allèrent dans l'ail est du bâtiment, l'ail destiné aux premières année. Caroline et Bonnie étaient déjà là. Elles regardèrent les listes et vinrent vers les filles.

-Vous êtes avec nous. Sourit Caroline.

-Toute les deux? Demanda Katherine en regardant Elena.

-Oui toutes les deux. Sourit Bonnie.

Les 4 filles rigolèrent et rentrèrent dans la classe. Là, il y avait déjà des élèves. Les filles s'installèrent aux fond et discutèrent le temps que les cours commencent. Après un certain temps, le professeur arriva et tous les élèves allèrent à leurs places. Les quatre filles arrêtèrent de papoter et regardèrent le professeur. Caroline été vers la fenêtre, Bonnie été juste devant elle, Elena été à coté de Caroline et Katherine devant Elena. Le prof commença les présentations quand une fille de l'âge d'Elena vint s'installé à coté d'elle. Elle ne fit pas attention à elle sur le coup. Le prof demanda aux nouveaux élèves de se présentés. C'était alors au tour de Katherine de se présentait, celle-ci se leva et dit :

-Moi c'est Katherine, j'ai 17 ans, j'ai une sœur jumelle dans cette même classe et je déteste que l'on se foute de moi. Sourit Katherine avant de reprendre. J'adore draguer. Ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est embêter ma sœur jumelle. Enchanté. Dit Katherine en se rasseyant.

Puis vint le tour d'Elena.

-Salut moi c'est Elena, j'ai 17 ans et je suis la sœur jumelle de cette prétentieuse qui est devant moi. Rigola Elena.

Tous le monde rigola. Puis Elena reprit.

-Ce que j'adore c'est sortir avec mes amies, embêter ma sœur. On dit souvent que je suis très gentille mais attention je peut être gentille mais très perverse des fois. Sourit Elena.

-Sa je confirme. Rigola Katherine.

-Ensuite, ma famille et tous ce qui compte pour moi dans ma vie, c'est ma famille. J'attend avec impatience ma princesse charmante.

Elena sourit devant l'incompréhension de toute la classe sauf de Katherine.

-Je vous ai pas dit? J'aime les femmes. voilà c'est tout.

Elena se rassit et sourit à Katherine, Caroline et Bonnie. Tout le monde fut passé sauf la belle blonde à coté d'Elena. C'était son tour, elle se leva et commença.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Rebekah, j'ai 17 ans, je suis de retour à Mystics Falls après 10 ans d'absence. J'adore taquinée mes 3 frères. Je suis plutôt sadique quand je le veut. Sourit Rebekah.

Elena été comme hypnotisé par la blonde. Maintenant elle commençait à la détaillée. Enfin, Rebekah le fit pour elle.

-Je suis blonde, bien battis à ce que tout le monde dit, j'ai les yeux rouges sang et ce n'est pas des lentilles je suis née comme ça. J'ai les mains très fines et j'en suis fière. Les gens adorent mon regard et je suis très perverse. Répliqua Rebekah en se rasseyant.

Elena été stupéfaite comme tous les autres mais elle avait un petit sourire en coin.

-Ah et j'aller oublié. Dit Rebekah, j'aime aussi les femmes. La belle blonde avait dit ceci en regardant Elena.

Le petit sourire de celle-ci fut transformer en un sourire des plus malicieux. Rebekah et Elena se regardèrent dans les yeux et elles eurent la même pensée :

-"Mon dieu, cette année sera des plus magnifique." Pensèrent les deux filles avant de reporter leurs regards sur le prof qui été comme tous le monde sous le choc de ce que venait de dire Rebekah.

-Tu as une touche petite sœur. Chuchota Katherine en se retournant.

Elena ne répondit pas et regarda Rebekah qui la regardait aussi. Elles se sourirent.

-Oh oui, je crois bien. Répliqua Elena malicieusement.

-"l'année va être intéressante" Pensèrent ensemble la brune et la blonde avec un petit sourire.

**Voici le premier chapitre ;) **

**Reviews please :D**


End file.
